


Un Vistazo Al Futuro

by Allyth4Balleseros



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Cameos, Drama, F/M, Family, Fem!Yumichika, Friendship, Fullbringers, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, It's All Urahara's Fault, M/M, Next Generation, Overprotective Zanpakutō Spirits, Post-Xcution, Quincys, Romance, Shinigami, The Espada - Freeform, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Vizards - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyth4Balleseros/pseuds/Allyth4Balleseros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O como Urahara estuvo a punto de ser obliterado trece veces el mismo día...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

—Y…¿Alguien sabe por qué Yama-Jiji nos mandó llamar tan de repente?

* * *

 

Aquel había sido un día muy normal en Seireitei.  
El desastre con Ginjo había terminado y las cosas ya habían vuelto a encarrilarse. Para alegría de sus amigos – y conocidos y rivales amistosos y hasta los sirvientes – Ichigo estaba de vuelta y mejor que nunca. Aunque varios esperaban que el adolescente tratara de exigir – unas muy justificadas – explicaciones y/o disculpas públicas, fiel a su carácter, el Shinigami Sustituto no guardaba rencor alguno contra la Sociedad de Almas. Ni siquiera contra el hombre que lo manipuló por meses y traicionó tan fríamente que incluso Aizen querría unas palabras con él, si su petición de enterrar apropiadamente a Ginjo era un indicador.  
Con el asunto de Xcution terminado y las asperezas entre Ichigo y Gotei 13 limadas prácticamente de inmediato, Matsumoto-Fukutaichō no tuvo mejor idea que organizar la “Fiesta del Milenio” en Seireitei. Según ella era para celebrar el fin de la última crisis y el regreso del Ryoka favorito de todos. Sorprendentemente – o no tanto, ni siquiera Yamamoto había sido inmune a la ausencia del mocoso – la mujer obtuvo el permiso y, a una semana exacta de la muerte de Ginjo, se llevó a cabo el desmadre en el cual la familia Kurosaki fue la estrella de la noche.  
Cuando incluso Byakuya apareció y de hecho SOCIALIZÓ con más gente que Rukia e Ichigo, todos los asistentes estaban listos para alabar a Rangiku como una diosa, altares y cabezas de pollo incluidas.  
Aquella fue una noche tan agitada que nadie notó que el Invitado de Honor se escabulló por tres horas y volvió a aparecer cuando la fiesta seguía en pleno apogeo, con una serena sonrisa que hubiera descolocado a más de uno.  
Pero, al mediodía siguiente, Yamamoto-Sōtaichō convocó una reunión urgente de Altos Mandos, Kurosakis, Vizards y Ryokas en su Salón de Audiencias. Huelga decir que los aludidos, con resaca y todo, se dirigieron al Cuartel de la Primera División con sus Shunpo a todo dar.

* * *

 

—Aplácate, Rey, dudo que el anciano anuncie el siguiente fin del mundo horas después de la fiesta “Sobrevivimos el maldito Apocalipsis de la semana”—Contestó relajado Shirosaki, observando a los Shinigami reunidos con destellos de curiosidad brillando en sus ya de por si luminosos ojos dorados.

* * *

 

Aquel era otro de los cambios más radicales.  
Inmediatamente tras el sepelio de Ginjo, Ichigo volvió a alborotar Seireitei al abrirse paso en una reunión de Altos Mandos con sus muy materializados Zanpakutō y Hollow flaqueándolo. Tras su dramática entrada, el Shinigami Sustituto le informó al Sōtaichō que sus espíritus, en particular el Hollow, se habían ganado su libertad por lo que les permitiría manifestarse a voluntad.  
Decir que la mitad de los Taichō presentes pegaron el grito al cielo sería un eufemismo.  
Pero el adolescente se negó a ceder y no tuvieron otra opción que concederle el capricho, en particular tras las intervenciones a favor de Shinji, Kensei, Rose, Ukitake, Kyoraku, Tōshirō y – sorprendentemente – Byakuya.

  * Unohana, como buena doctora, se abstuvo de opinar hasta saber si independizar a su Hollow le traería efectos adversos a Ichigo.
  * Kurotsuchi trató de drogar a uno de los pseudo-gemelos para experimentar en ellos y fue noqueado por un muy cabreado Zangetsu.
  * Komamura dijo que deberían ejecutar al Hollow y evaluar la sanidad mental de Ichigo pero Tōshirō lo calló implicando la reacción de Shūhei a la idea.
  * Kira, presente a falta de un Taichō en la Tercera, también moderó su desaprobación ante esa posibilidad.
  * A Kenpachi le daba igual mientras pudiera seguir acosando a Ichigo por esa revancha que el de cabellos de fuego seguía posponiendo.
  * Soifon no dejó lugar a dudas respecto a su punto de vista y, honestamente, el que el Hollow no la descuartizara por insultarlo de forma tan cruda fue prueba más que suficiente de que podía controlarse.



El trio se retiró inmediatamente tras el anuncio así que aquella era la primera ocasión que tenía Shirosaki de observar Seireitei a gusto. El Hollow se había negado a acudir a la fiesta de la noche anterior pretextando tedio a lidiar con tanto Shinigami mirándolo feo.

* * *

 

—¿Qué hiciste ahora, Ichigo?—Preguntó sarcástica Rukia, acercándose al par.  
—¿Qué te hace pensar que esta convocatoria es cosa mía?—Devolvió el menor.  
—Mandaron llamar a toda tu familia y a los otros Ryoka…—Ofreció Shirosaki, encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa burlona.  
—No ayudas Shiro…—Suspiró aburrida su contraparte—Insisto en que no hice nada para ameritar un juicio sumario, Rukia—Continuó volviéndose hacia la pelinegra—Lo que sea que quiera Yama-Jiji, dudo que haya reunido tanto público solo para regañarme…  
—Por entretenido que eso sería…—Intervino una nueva voz, reclamando la atención de los presentes—Kurosaki-kun y su Hollow tienen razón. Mi razón para solicitar sus presencias específicas no es un peligro inminente—Shiro le lanzó una mirada _“te lo dije”_ a su enfurruñado Rey—Pero tampoco es algo tan burdo como gritarle a nuestro Shinigami Sustituto por destruir la Onceava División entrenando con Kenpachi-Taichō…De nuevo—Isshin arqueó una ceja en dirección a su hijo mientras Unohana le dedicaba una de sus espeluznantes sonrisas a Zaraki.  
—¿Cuál es el motivo de esta reunión entonces, Yamamoto-Sōtaichō?—Preguntó imperturbable Tōshirō.  
—Hace ya tres horas Kurotsuchi-Taichō recibió un mensaje en su Laboratorio, en el que se le informaba de un evento que tomaría lugar a una hora determinada y que requeriría las presencias de todos nosotros así como de algunos otros que deberán ser llamados eventualmente—Reveló Yamamoto, extrañando incluso a Byakuya—Él prefirió asegurarse y envió por mí para corroborar sus motivos antes de pedirme que los convocara a todos aquí.  
—¿Entonces fue cosa de mi estimado sucesor?—Urahara había hecho berrinche sobre extrañar a su alumno favorito hasta que Karin estalló y arrastró al hombre con ellos a la fiesta. Lógicamente con él vino Yoruichi. Tessai prefirió quedarse y cuidar la tienda.  
—Sí y no, Urahara Kisuke—Fue la enigmática respuesta. Kurotsuchi se adelantó y retiró la tela que cubría la pared del fondo—¿Qué dirían de ser capaces de darle un vistazo al futuro? ¿A sus futuros?  
Todos enfocaron su atención en la recién descubierta pantalla: La imagen de una muchacha en lo que parecía ser el Laboratorio del Taichō de la Doceava les devolvía la mirada. La chica emanaba seriedad, aparentaba unos diecisiete años y vestía un inmaculado uniforme Shinigami. Su lacia cabellera blanca caía hasta sus hombros, tenía una pálida piel acanelada y grandes ojos violetas—Mi nombre es Hitsugaya Yukiko: Hija de Hitsugaya Tōshirō y Kuchiki Rukia.  
Se podía oír caer un alfiler en Rukongai ante el silencio que se hizo en la estancia.


	2. Hitsugaya Yukiko

—…Pues más vale que me hayan hecho la madrina, Taichō—La relajada reacción de Rangiku evaporó el sorprendido silencio de la estancia…Reemplazándolo por una muy lógica incredulidad:  
—¿Tōshirō y Rukia?  
—No vi venir esa…  
—Pues la chica sí parece una mezcla de ambos…  
—¿Hitsugaya tuvo una hija? **_¿Hitsugaya?_**  
—¿El Clan Kuchiki aceptó casar a la única hermana de Byakuya con un no noble?  
La pregunta de Ichigo fue la que detuvo el alud de opiniones. Incluso los aparentes futuros padres hicieron pausa y consideraron cuidadosamente la situación: El Clan Kuchiki fue un férreo opositor al matrimonio de Byakuya con Hisana. Rukia, aunque adoptada, era la mujer con mayor rango al ser la “hermana” del Líder del Clan. Pero…¿Los ancianos habrían estado dispuestos a “sufrir la desgracia” de un matrimonio entre castas por segunda vez?  
—Creo que yo puedo responder sus preguntas—Habló Yukiko desde la pantalla, retomando la atención de los presentes—En primera, les prometo que no estoy mintiendo…  
—¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de eso, señorita?—Preguntó educada pero suspicazmente Ukitake.  
—Su respuesta, Jūshirō-Ojisan, tiene nombre y apellido: Urahara Kisuke—Múltiples gruñidos de conformidad – y resignación – se escucharon.  
—Toda la mierda rara es siempre culpa tuya, Geta-Boshi…—Ichigo negó con la cabeza, rindiéndose ante el nivel de locura de su Sensei. Urahara sólo observó a su alumno con una ceja arqueada, como diciendo _“¿Acaso esperabas menos de mí?”_  
—¿Jūshirō- ** _Ojisan_**?—Repitió Kyoraku, puntualizando el honorífico que todos parecieron obviar al saber que la bizarra situación en que estaban se debía a Urahara.  
—Pues, Otou-san no tenía familia y Okaa-san jamás conoció a los padres del tío Byakuya…Pero Ukitake-Taichō siempre trató a mis padres como sus propios hijos y yo me acostumbré a su presencia desde muy pequeña…  
—Y…¿Tomar ese rol para contigo jamás lo molestó?—Preguntó indecisa Rukia, mirando a la pantalla como si tratase de leer la verdad en el rostro de su aparente futura hija.  
—No, siempre fue muy cariñoso conmigo e insistía en venir a visitarnos lo más seguido que pudiera. Pretextaba extrañar a sus alumnos pero en cuanto ustedes se descuidaban nos escapábamos a los parques del Rukongai para que jugara a mis anchas con otros niños menos formales que los miembros del Clan Kuchiki trataban de convertir en mi círculo social—Tōshirō resistió a duras penas su impulso de recurrir a un muy poco dignificado face-palm: Esa clase de maniobras sonaban como algo que Ukitake haría—¿Alguna otra pregunta?  
—¿Tu edad, quizá?—La intervención de Shirosaki fue tan inesperada que todos se volvieron hacia él. El Hollow, parado junto a Ichigo, ni siquiera les prestó atención y mantuvo sus penetrantes ojos dorados fijos en los violetas de la chica en la pantalla.  
—Tan agudo como siempre, tío Shiro—Concedió ella, sonriendo levemente e ignorando las múltiples mandíbulas en el suelo ante la familiaridad con que trataba al Hollow. El propio Shirosaki parecía sumamente desconcertado mientras Ichigo sólo arqueó una ceja.  
—¿Tío?—Preguntó Unohana.  
—Mis padrinos son Kurosaki Ichigo y Matsumoto Rangiku—Reveló la visitante mientras se oían los chillidos emocionados de la Fukutaichō de la Décima—En nuestro tiempo, todos se refieren al primero y a su Hollow como “los gemelos”, así que…  
—Tío Shiro…—Completó Byakuya, observando más cuidadosamente al distraído Vasto Lorde mientras este se hundía en sus pensamientos. Por alguna desconocida razón, eso pareció divertir profundamente a Yukiko quien no pudo evitar soltar una risita irónica.  
—Entre otras razones. Descuiden, ya se enterarán…En serio lamentaré no presenciar eso pero siempre puedo ver las grabaciones luego—La última parte fue mascullada entre dientes, por lo que sólo los más cercanos a la pantalla la oyeron—Volviendo al tema, es bueno ver que las cosas no cambian…  
—¿A qué se refiere, Hitsugaya-san?—Preguntó Shūhei, curioso.  
—El tío Shiro no tiene interés en mi edad dado que eso sólo es relevante para los humanos. Nuestro proceso de envejecimiento puede detenerse en cualquier momento, por lo que yo podría aparentar diecisiete pero cronológicamente pasar el milenio—Explicó ella—Lo que en realidad estaba tratando de sacarme es el tiempo que ha pasado entre su presente y el mío, ¿Tengo o no razón?  
—Touché, mocosa—Shiro aceptó el desvelo de su plan con una gracia y compostura que nadie le habría adjudicado a un Hollow—Pero intuyo que no puedes decir nada específico sobre tu línea temporal, ¿Me equivoco?  
—Revelar demasiado podría alterar sucesos que, aunque dolorosos o complicados, son necesarios para llegar hasta donde estamos ahora. Todos fuimos advertidos de no tratar de cambiar el pasado, por más que queramos evitarles problemas a nuestros padres—Explicó firmemente Yukiko—Mi familia la tuvo relativamente fácil, pero varios de los otros…Bueno, mejor advertirles que se preparen para algunas reacciones ligeramente emocionales.  
—¿Cómo por ejemplo?—Preguntó Shinji con su típica sonrisa.  
—El espectro cubriría risas, llantos, gritos, incredulidad, Shikai, bofetadas, negación, epifanías, infartos masivos, Bankai, charlas de escopeta/Zanpakutō, amenazas de castración…  
Nadie supo que decir ante semejante lista pero algunos/as comenzaron a sentir un ominoso pánico.  
—Pero tengo fe en que sabrán manejar lo que se viene con la madurez de los adultos que son—A nadie se le escapó el sutil regaño en la voz de la muchacha—Después de todo, ustedes sobrevivieron guerras. Conocer a sus hijos y procesar con quienes se casaron será un juego de niños en comparación…—Un pitido la interrumpió—Mi tiempo ya casi termina, ¿Alguna otra pregunta antes de que deba despedirme?  
—De hecho sí…—Una gélida voz se alzó repentinamente, siendo reconocida sólo por Rukia, Ichigo y Byakuya—Quiero que se me explique en qué momento el portador del Dragón de Hielo fue considerado lo bastante bueno para mi señora—Sode no Shirayuki, hermosa y fría como siempre, se había manifestado fulminando a Tōshirō con mirada tan brutalmente que nadie se atrevió a decir nada. Incluso Rukia se vio atontada por la súbita aparición de su Espíritu…Temporalmente.  
—¿¡Qué significa esto, Sode no Shirayuki!?—Demandó avergonzada la Shinigami, encarando a su Zanpakutō. El pobre Tōshirō aún continuaba de un poco saludable color tiza por el escrutinio de la Yuki-Onna.  
—Perdone mi atrevimiento, Lady Rukia, pero como su Zanpakutō mi deber es asegurarme de su bienestar usando cualquier método que considere necesario…  
—Alguien ha pasado demasiado tiempo con Zangetsu…—Le comentó por lo bajo Shiro a Ichigo. El de ojos marrones se encogió de hombros, divertido.  
—Espero, Sode no Shirayuki, que no esté implicando de ninguna manera que mi amo es inadecuado para su señora—Y Hyōrinmaru se unió a la refriega cuando se volvió obvio que Tōshirō le temía más a la erizada fémina frente a él que al mismo Byakuya quien, extrañamente, se había abstenido de opinar las futuras nupcias de su única hermana. De hecho, el noble se había dedicado a observar calculadoramente al par.  
—Descuida, Hyōrinmaru, mis recelos no provienen de la diferencia de clases ente nuestros portadores. Sería hipócrita de mi parte negar el talento de Hitsugaya-Taichō en base a eso cuando Lady Rukia también nació en el Rukongai y es una de las Shinigami más poderosas de Gotei 13—Aclaró Sode.  
—Mi afinidad es, obviamente, el Hielo—Yukiko se hizo con el control de la situación antes de que la discusión de los Espíritus terminara en la segunda Era de Hielo—Pero con esos dos como padres era obvio que yo sería una usuaria dotada del elemento—Ambos Zanpakutō asintieron, orgullosos de sus respectivos portadores—Mi Zanpakutō es Chifuyu*—El primer plano de un bello Nagakami** de empuñadura blanca reemplazó el rostro de la muchacha.  
—¿Bankai?—Susurró pasmado Rose.  
—¿Esperaban menos de nosotros? Somos sus hijos después de todo…—Las risas de Yukiko se desvanecieron a medida que la pantalla perdía definición, hasta que finalmente toda la imagen se volvió negra—Prepárense, lo mejor está por venir…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yukiko = “Hija de la Nieve”  
> *Chifuyu – Mil Inviernos  
> **Nagakami – Arma raramente vista en artes marciales, empleada en la lucha contra caballería. Su diseño es muy similar a una espada élfica.


	3. Ishida Sōken II

—Pues…Eso sonó ominoso—Comentó Rangiku, confundida. Múltiples murmullos apoyaron su opinión, pero ambos Kuchiki y el pobre Tōshirō seguían analizando la información que acababan de recibir. Sode no Shirayuki y Hyōrinmaru prefirieron permanecer materializados y cada uno guardaba las espaldas de su portador. Hyōrinmaru en particular, todos sabían que Shirosaki – siendo el único de los presentes que había hecho morder el polvo a ese dúo – tendría que intervenir si Byakuya reprobaba a Hitsugaya como cuñado lo suficiente para ir Senbonzakura Kageyoshi en el pobre Taichō de la Décima.  
—No sé si reír o correr a esconderme—Asintió Urahara—Algo me dice que esta experiencia será mala para mi integridad física…  
—Vamos, Geta-Boshi, no puede ser _taaan_ malo…¿O sí?—Ichigo se estaba cobrando todas y cada una de las perradas de su adorado sensei—Digo, no es como si tuvieras un extraño talento escondido de Gurú del amor para predecir desde ya quien terminó con quién…  
—Pues, ya que lo mencionas Ichi-chan…—Caviló Yoruichi, ignorando al erizado Sustituto y las risas del Hollow—Kisuke de hecho desarrolló un prototipo de “Poción de Amor” que trató de vender en el Día Blanco* hace casi siete años…Sólo digamos que no terminó bien…  
—¿Oyaji-san?—Preguntó curioso Shiro, arqueando una ceja.  
—…Hubieron múltiples ingresos a todos los hospitales de Karakura y la policía arrestó a media ciudad—Confesó Isshin, luciendo perturbado—Luego de eso, Ryūken y yo le hicimos una visita amistosa a nuestro buen Kisuke…Sólo para recordarle que no éramos inmunes al estrés de criar hijos nosotros solos y pasar una semana corrida sin dormir a la vez…  
Todos los que habían estado parados cerca del Ex-Taichō de la Décima dieron un coordinado paso hacia atrás: Mejor no enojar al hombre que estampó a Aizen contra un rascacielos con solo mover un dedo.  
—Bueno, ya, relájense—Intervino Kyōraku antes de que alguien saltara a la yugular de Urahara—A juzgar por el tiempo transcurrido, es bastante obvio que nuestro estimado Urahara-san entendió que es mejor no jugar con algunas cosas. Dudo que deban preocuparse porque los humanos nivelen su ciudad bajo los efectos de una pseudo-poción de amor—Enfáticos asentimientos del rubio, que había comenzado a esconderse tras Shinji lo más discretamente posible.  
—¡Miren! ¡Está volviendo a distorsionarse!—Señaló Shūhei, acercándose a la pantalla.  
—¿Hola? ¿Me escuchan bien allá?—Preguntó una tranquila voz cuando la imagen por fin se definió, mostrando a un muchacho de no más de dieciséis años con cabellos azules oscuros que llevaba en una pequeña cola de caballo suelta, piel pálida y redondos ojos verdes tras lentes. Vestía los ropajes típicos de los Quincy – para sorpresa de muchos – pero había algo que no terminaba de cuadrar con el aura que emanaban Uryū o Ryūken, a pesar de compartir los rasgos aristocráticos Etch.  
—Todos lo escuchamos perfectamente, jovencito—Confirmó Ukitake con su mejor sonrisa de abuelito comprensivo. El Taichō de la Treceava seguía en las nubes con la noticia de que sus dos alumno favoritos lo habían prácticamente adoptado como parte de su familia, confiándole incluso a su única hija.  
—Perfecto entonces…—Sonrió tímidamente el adolescente en la pantalla y Kurotsuchi-Taichō no pudo evitar sentir que ese gesto le recordaba mucho a alguien muy cercano…—Creo que debería terminar la explicación de Yukiko. Verán, cada uno de nosotros tendrá apenas quince minutos en pantalla y sacamos números para definir un orden. Ella sacó el 1 y por eso se vio obligada a sacrificar buena parte de su tiempo convenciéndoles de que no era un intento de espionaje o infiltración.  
—Sí, la chica mencionó algo como eso—Asintió cortante Kensei. Shūhei lo codeó discretamente en las costillas para que controle su temperamento.  
—En serio nos gustaría poder ver a las versiones jóvenes de nuestros padres por más rato pero el tío Urahara dividió hasta el último minuto de potencia de su máquina así que…  
—¿Urahara-san creó un dispositivo que le permite ver e interactuar con el pasado?—Preguntó escéptico Kira.  
—Como dice el tío Ichigo: _“Si Geta-Boshi no puede inventarlo es porque en serio es imposible.”_ —Citó el chico, ajeno a la sonrisita victoriosa del Ex-Taichō y la extrañeza de Ichigo y su círculo más cercano ante una declaración de admiración/respeto tan directa.  
—Por casualidad…¿Kisuke estaba comatoso o en su lecho de muerte cuando Ichigo dijo eso?—Preguntó suspicaz Isshin.  
—Fue luego de una redada al Bosque de Menos Grande que salió espantosamente mal—Reconoció el visitante.  
—Eso explica mucho…—Rió Rukia, por fin sacudiéndose el estupor y prestándole atención a la nueva cara.  
—Pero eso ya era todo. Ya puedo presentarme—Hubo un destello en los ojos del adolescente que nadie supo cómo interpretar—Soy Ishida Sōken. Hijo de Ishida Uryū y Kurotsuchi Nemu.  
…Silencio incómodo…  
—…¿Dijo qué?—Balbuceó finalmente una muy confundida Nanao. Si su mejor amiga había comenzado una relación con el Heredero Ishida – porque la química entre ambos estuvo ahí desde el día 1 – se lo hubiera contado…¿No?  
— **¡QUINCY!!!!!** —Y eso fue todo lo que Kurotsuchi-Taichō necesitó para ir Bankai en el pobre, impactado Uryū. El Ryoka estaba tan sacado de onda que ni siquiera atinó a conjurar su arco. Shūhei se vio obligado a interponerse, generando dos de los huracanes negros característicos de Kazeshini para disipar el veneno de Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō.  
—¡Contrólate Mayuri, pudiste lastimar a alguien!—Ladró Komamura, acercándose al Fukutaichō de la Novena quien comprobaba que nada del humo tóxico hubiera alcanzado a Uryū o a aquellos parados cerca suyo. Kensei ya había escaneado con los ojos que Hisagi estuviera intacto y – de no haber sido por Shinji, quien lo sujeto rápidamente del Haori – ya le habría arrancado la cabeza a su colega de la Doceava.  
—Me parece…—La repentinamente glacial voz de Sōken congeló a todos los presentes al instante—Que Kurotsuchi-Taichō no tiene autoridad en esta cuestión: Mis padres llevan casados décadas—Los ojos de Nemu, tan serenos en el rostro de ella pero cargados de intención homicida en los de su hijo, viviseccionaban al indignado futuro abuelo desde la pantalla—No crea que nadie aquí ha olvidado lo de mi bisabuelo: **TODAS** nuestras vidas hubieran sido mucho más fáciles si su muerte no hubiera sido arreglada para tan asquerosos propósitos…  
—Entonces…¿Eres mitad Quincy y mitad Shinigami de nacimiento? ¿Cómo Ichigo?—Intervino Isshin, previniendo un baño de sangre. No culpaba al hijo de Ryūken si quería arrancarle la cabeza al psicópata residente de Seireitei. Pero tampoco necesitaban más bajas inmediatamente tras otra guerra. Apenas Yamamoto – siendo realistas, Ichigo tendría más suerte con eso – convenciera a Kisuke de retomar el liderazgo de la Doceava, el mismo Isshin le entregaría a Kurotsuchi a los Ishida, papel de regalo y lazo incluido. Era un hecho universalmente conocido que los Kurosaki no tomaban cualquier atentado contra la familia a la ligera.  
—Él se involucró mucho en mi entrenamiento—Asintió  Sōken, clavando una mirada llena de afecto en el sorprendido Shinigami Sustito—Dijo que comprendía perfectamente el sentirte diferente y la crisis de identidad que atravesaría en algún momento. Que él había pasado por lo mismo.  
—Y tú decías que eras incapaz de manifestar tacto como una persona normal…—Bromeó Shinji, picando las costillas de su alumno con un dedo. Ichigo lo alejó de un manotazo.  
—Tengo todos los poderes Quincy de la familia Ishida, ser un Gemischt no me afectó en nada—La revelación llenó a Uryū de una extraña calidez y una chispa de orgullo—Obtuve mi Zanpakutō hace algunos años—Una Naginata** de bastón azul eléctrico se mostró en la pantalla—Su nombre es Nitsugurō***.  
—Yo…—La temblorosa pero esperanzada voz de Nemu se alzó entonces, silenciando al resto—¿Soy una buena madre para ti? ¿Aún siendo el experimento de mi “padre”?  
—Okaa-san…Eres simplemente fantástica con nosotros—Sonrió cariñosamente el adolescente—Incluso Ryūken-Ojisan opina que eres lo mejor que pudo pasarle a su hijo—La alabanza causó que la chica se ruborizara levemente, tranquilizando sus inquietudes. Si Ishida Ryūken la aprobaba…Ya no había ningún impedimento para que ella y Uryū por fin dejaran de dar vueltas alrededor del otro…Un pitido interrumpió sus cavilaciones—Ya debo irme. Un placer conocerlos a todos y, a propósito, soy usuario del Elemento Luz…Típico Quincy…  
La imagen volvió a distorsionarse, mientras todas las miradas se clavaban en Uryū y Nemu, quienes veían al otro con una mezcla de alivio y duda, preguntándose quien daría el primer paso…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Día Blanco – Festividad muy parecida al Día de San Valentín que se celebra el 14 de marzo en Japón. En esta fecha los hombres que recibieron chocolates el día de San Valentín, lo agradecen dando un regalo a la mujer.  
> **Naginata – Alabarda conformada por un bastón de una longitud de 6 a 9 pies, cuya hoja es de 1 o 2 pies de largo con filo de un solo lado. Es una variación de la lanza típica (hoja curva) lo que la dota de una mayor eficacia.  
> ***Nitsugurō – Resplandor del día.


	4. Kuchiki Ryôhoshi

—¿Notaron que Sōken-kun no mencionó a sus padrinos?—Preguntó Rangiku.  
—Eso, Matsumoto-Fukutaichō, se debe a que ustedes aún no conocen a su padrino…—Contestó una nueva voz—Él lo quiere demasiado como para negarlo así que tampoco mencionó a su madrina, Ise-Fukutaichō, porque eso habría sacado a colación el tema.  
—¿Quién eres tú?—Preguntó Shūhei, confundido por la mala definición de la imagen. La voz era definitivamente masculina pero sólo podía discernirse una mancha blanca y negra.  
—Mi aspecto delata mi parentela instantáneamente. Todos, incluso Urahara Kisuke, acordamos que era mejor presentarme antes de dejarme ver con claridad—Fue la respuesta, entregada en un tono tan preciso y puntual que Rukia no pudo evitar sentir una extraña anticipación y echarle un vistazo de lado a su Nii-Sama. Curiosamente, Byakuya no notó la acción de su hermana, demasiado ocupado observando la pantalla con una tensión inusual en su postura y su expresión sospechosamente vacante.  
—¿Y eso por qué? No es como si fueras el hijo de Aizen e Ichigo…—Trató de bromear Kenpachi, pero sólo logró que a todos en la estancia se les desencaje la mandíbula ante la idea.  
— _ **¡CARAJO KENPACHI, NO NECESITABA ESA IMAGEN MENTAL!!!**_ —Gritó un altamente ofendido Ichigo mientras Ikkaku y Yumichika prácticamente rodaban de la risa. Una explosión sonó al fondo de la pantalla, así como varios gritos en lo que sonaba como un muy cabreado italiano.  
—Tenía que decirlo…—Suspiró la mancha—Pasarán horas hasta que logremos calmar a esos tres…  
—¿Calmar a quienes?—Preguntó Tōshirō.  
—Ya los conocerán…Y mejor me presento antes de que se termine mi tiempo—La distorsión en la pantalla comenzó a espiralar y asentarse, revelando un Shihakushō personalizado: Warashi doradas con detalles tribales grabados en azul marino cubrían sus pies pero sin las tradicionales Tabi, la Hakama era negra pero menos voluminosa de lo normal y asegurada con un Obi azul eléctrico con los mismos detalles de las Warashi pero esta vez en dorado mientras el Shitagi era de un ligero azul cerúleo y el Kosode negro le llegaba a las rodillas en un – muy occidental – corte Frac sin la división atrás.  
—¿Estás en Bankai?—Preguntó Isshin.  
—Mi Shihakushō simplemente reacciona a mi nivel natural de Reiatsu…Y a mi genética…—El rostro comenzó a definirse y Rukia, así como Ukitake y Yoruichi, ahogaron jadeos: Estaban viendo una versión adolescente más pálida de Byakuya, con los ojos ocultos tras lo que parecía ser un antifaz dorado con detalles azules—Soy Kuchiki Ryôhoshi: Hijo de Kuchiki Byakuya y Shirosaki—El antifaz se evaporó mientras hablaba y un par de profundos ojos de escleróticas negras e irises dorados les devolvieron la mirada a los impactados presentes.

  
_**SHOCK**_

  
Diversas reacciones se registraron ante esa revelación:

  * Rukia estuvo a punto de asfixiarse con su propia respiración.
  * Isshin tenía sus ojos tan abiertos que más que cómico parecía doloroso.
  * Yuzu y Karin intercambiaron miradas, preocupadas por el albino a quien habían adoptado como otro Onii-Chan en la escasa semana que llevaban de conocerlo.
  * Shinji fue de incrédulo a meditabundo a horrorizado en un minuto máximo.
  * Urahara dejó caer su abanico y alzó la cabeza tan rápido que su sombrero se cayó sin que este le prestara atención.
  * Ichigo estaba sacudiendo a su pobre Hollow por los hombros en lo que parecía un acceso de histeria.
  * Dicho Hollow simplemente se dejaba hacer, completamente catatónico.
  * Byakuya palideció de golpe y – a juzgar por su expresión – su cerebro había hecho corto al tratar de procesar esa información.
  * Yamamoto abrió los ojos para corroborar esa afirmación y trató de decir algo, pero ninguna palabra salió.
  * Kazeshini, el único Zanpakutō externo a Ichigo con quien Shirosaki había interactuado realmente, se manifestó debido a la sorpresa.
  * Todos los otros tenían las mandíbulas prácticamente en el suelo.



—Comprendo que es difícil de asimilar…La idea de un Shinigami y un Hollow formando una familia…—Suspiró Ryôhoshi, pasándose una mano por el cabello—Pero juro que es una verdad con la que aprendieron a vivir…La mayoría…Eventualmente…  
—¿Difícil? _**¡LO QUE ACABAS DE DECIR ES IMPOSIBLE!**_ —Rugió Kurotsuchi-Taichō—Llevo años tratando de descifrar la composición exacta del Hollow de Kurosaki, un espécimen único, pero ningún Hollow – por poderoso que sea – podría tolerar contener Reiatsu de Shinigami en su interior sin consumirse ¡La simple coexistencia de esas energías lo destruiría, Vasto Lorde o no! ¡Los Vizard fueron creados artificialmente a excepción de Kurosaki, pero ni siquiera él tuvo a un Hollow envuelto directamente en su concepción! ¡Una mezcla de Reiatsus jamás podría darse de forma natural!  
—Puede y se dio o yo no estaría aquí hablando con ustedes—Devolvió el chico, fijando al científico psicópata con esa clásica mirada Made In Kuchiki que hacía sentir a todos más insignificantes que hormigas pisoteadas—Las circunstancias rodeando mi nacimiento fueron…particulares, pero eso no significa que yo sea un experimento exitoso: Mis padres llevan casi dos décadas felizmente casados y aún miran al otro como si fuera el primer día de su relación.  
—¿Casados?—Repitió Ichigo con un hilo de voz, volviéndose hacia su Hollow con los ojos llenos de preocupación fraternal: Shirosaki aun parecía desconectado de la realidad, su largo cabello blanco caía libre y desordenado tras tanto rato siendo sacudido y sus normalmente afilados ojos dorados observaban al frente, completamente desenfocados.  
—¿Shiro-Nii?—Yuzu trató de hacer reaccionar al inerte albino tirando de la manga de su túnica, pero sin resultados.  
—¿Blancanieves? ¿Sigues ahí?—Incluso Kazeshini trató de echar una mano, ante la sorpresa de los presentes a excepción de Shūhei: Kazeshini si tenía un lado amable pero este solía reservarse exclusivamente para su portador y los viajes que realizaba periódicamente al Rukongai para visitar al bebé que salvó durante la Rebelión de Muramasa.  
—¿Nii-Sama?—Rukia había tenido mejor suerte con Byakuya, quien ya había recompuesto su careta de frialdad pero se negaba a hacer contacto visual con nadie.  
—Shirosaki…Di algo…—Isshin aferró firme pero gentilmente los hombros del Hollow. Todos notaron los sutiles temblores que recorrían la delicada figura del albino, mucho más entallada en la túnica de Zangetsu que en la versión blanca del Shihakushō de Ichigo.  
Finalmente, Shirosaki levantó la cabeza—Te creo—Fue todo lo que dijo antes de huir de la estancia en un Sonido tan rápido que ni siquiera Yoruichi fue capaz de seguirlo con la mirada.


End file.
